footballmanagerfandomcom-20200223-history
Football Manager 2013
Football Manager 2013 (often abbreviated to Football Manager 13, or more commonly FM13) is a 2012 football management simulation video game football management simulation video game developed by Sports Interactive and published by Sega. It was released on Microsoft Windows and OS X on 2 November 2012. Football Manager Handheld 2013 was subsequently published for PlayStation Portable on 30 November, and for iOS and Android on 13 December. Announcement On 6 September 2012, FM13 was officially announced via a mock press conference video on Sports Interactive's YouTube channel. It was confirmed the game would include over 900 new features, including a new mode called "Football Manager Classic". Release was slated as prior to the Christmas holiday season. On 27 September, it was announced on [http://www.facebook.com/officialfootballmanager Football Manager s Facebook page] that the game would be released at midnight on 2 November. Beta On 18 October 2012, a fully playable beta version was provided to customers who pre-ordered either the digital version (via Steam) or physical versions (from selected retailers). Save data from the beta was compatible with the final version. Demo On 26 October 2012, a demo was made available through Steam. The demo allowed gamers to play for six in-game months and, as with the beta, users could carry on their save in the full game. Football Manager Classic FM13 includes a quicker mode of play, called "Football Manager Classic". This new mode allow gamers to complete a season in less time than the normal game mode. It retains the 3D match engine and player/staff database, but simplifies the way players manage their club and allows them to focus on selected key areas to build success. A player can complete a season in approximately seven hours of gameplay. Challenges FM13 also includes a number of pre-set challenges, offering players scenarios designed to test their management skills over a set period of time - usually half a season. The challenges replicate a variety of real world circumstances. Five challenges were included in the first release: * The Saviour Cometh * You can't win anything with kids * Injury Crisis * The Invincibles * Top Division Underdog On 19 December 2012, two new challenges were added to the in-game store. * Financial Storm * Unrest at Home For the first time in the series, FM13 includes a number of unlockable features. Players can remove the need for work permits, add money to their transfer budget or even generate a son within their team's youth system. Players can earn some unlockables by reaching in-game milestones. Playable leagues and club cups Although the following list includes all leagues available upon commenment of the game, the editor allows the players to add any lower level league to existing leagues, as well as the creation of new ones. There are a total of 51 initially playable nations and 117 playable leagues. Reception FM13 has received excellent reviews, including the highest ever Metacritic score for a Football Manager game. As of May 2013, the game has sold 940,000 copies in the US and Europe. External links *Official website Category:Sports Interactive Category:Sega Category:Football Manager series Category:PC Category:Mac Category:CD-ROM Category:2013